Ai to Yuujou
by Amai do
Summary: 'Amor y Amistad' Ellos eran los únicos que tenían problemas con sus emblemas. ¿Qué los hacía diferentes?. Una historia que narra el camino que dos personas descubrieron para descifrar lo que es la amistad y lo que es el amor... Sorato. COMPLETO
1. Emblemas

Hola! Bueno, este es otro proyecto aquí en Fanfiction. Este fic consta de tres capítulos que son tres One-shot. Sí tienen relación entre sí, pero es muy variada. Empieza desde sus aventuras en el digimundo y termina en la navidad de 2002.

En este primer capítulo se ubica en 1999, en el digimundo y narra un par de escenas en las que Sora y Matt tienen problemas o cambios con sus respectivos emblemas. Cabe mencionar que muchas escenas de aquí fueron tomadas de los capítulos 27, 38, 44, 45, 48 del Digimon Adventure.

*Dato curioso: Este fue el primer fic que comencé a escribir.

Ya por último: **Digimon no me pertenece.**

.

**Ai to Yuujou**

**(Amor y Amistad) **

**Por Amai do.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: **Emblemas.

_Una definición es una frase que significa la esencia de una cosa._

Aristóteles.

.

.

.

Después de varios intentos, tres amigos lograron interceptar a Sora, quien al parecer estaba tratando de escapar.

-Sora, ¿porqué estas huyendo? –preguntó preocupado un chico rubio.

-Dinos la razón, Sora. –pidió su mejor amigo.

-Sora. –susurró Yamato.

-Sora, ¿es que ya no te agradamos, es por eso que no quieres vernos? –preguntó el más pequeño de todos.

-No es eso. –logró contestar a las interrogativas.

-Sora, cuéntales lo que te sucedió. –aconsejó su digimon rosa.

Después de cierta meditación, Sora se decidió a hablar.

-cuando Biyomon y yo salimos a buscar a Tai en esa noche... yo vi como Demidevimon estaba charlando con alguien más.

-¿Y de que estaban hablando? –preguntó Tk.

-Estaban comentando sobre los emblemas de nosotros.

-¿De los emblemas? –ahora fue el turno de Tai.

-Así es, cada uno de nuestros emblemas tiene un significado, por ejemplo, el de Tai es el emblema del valor; mientras que el de Matt es el emblema de la amistad, el de Tk es el de la esperanza; el de Izzy es el emblema del conocimiento, el de Joe es el de la sinceridad; el de Mimi, es el emblema de la pureza. Y por último el mío...es el emblema del amor. –terminó de decir con algo de tristeza.

-Oh, te va muy bien Sora, eres muy sentimental. –le dijo muy amablemente Tai.

Esas fueron las palabras claves para que ella estallara:

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, ESA NO ES MI MANERA DE SER, TODOS ESTÁN EQUIVOCADOS. –le corrigió.

-Pero es que tú siempre te estas preocupando por los demás, Sora. –le dijo.

-A MI NO ME INTERESA LO QUE PUEDA PASARLES. NINGUNO DE USTEDES ME CONOCE Y A PESAR DE ESO ME ESTAN JUZGANDO, NO TIENEN DERECHO.

Todos se sorprendieron con las palabras de ella, incluso la que habló.

-Lo lamento. –susurró disculpándose de las ofensas que acababa de decir.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? –preguntó su mejor amigo de cabello alborotado.

-Es que mi emblema... no brilla. Y eso es porque yo no tengo amor. –dijo con algo de pesadez y culpa.

.

.

Yamato estaba tocando su armónica, pero unos sollozos un poco alejados lo sacaron de su concentración en la música.

-¿Sora? –preguntó muy preocupado

-Ah, Matt, no te había visto –secándose sus lágrimas -¿ocurre algo? –preguntó con su notoria preocupación.

-No, no pasa nada, es solo que… me extrañó que estuvieras llorando. –sinceró el portador de la amistad.

-… –no dijo nada.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó nuevamente.

-Estoy bien, sólo que… nada… lamento haberte preocupado –le dijo con tristeza en un intento de zafarse de esa platica, aunque en el fondo, ella necesitaba desahogarse.

-De acuerdo, entiendo que quieras estar sola. –le dijo con un sentido de comprensión perfecto. –Se lo que sientes.

-No, nadie sabe lo que siento en este momento –se dijo a sí misma en un apenas audible susurro, pero lo suficiente para que le buen oído de Matt lo escuchara.

-Pues aunque no lo creas, sí. –siguió con mucha seguridad. –Crees que estando sola vas a poder con esto, que ausentándote de tus amigos vas a lograr que ellos mejoren, pero cada minuto que pasa deseas que alguien venga y te diga: No estás sola, me tienes a mí, puedes contar conmigo. –le dijo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de ella. –se que no soy el más indicado para decirte esto, pero creo que al menos no soy tan malo como Tai.

-Tai, nunca ha tenido problemas con su vida, y si los ha tenido ha salido adelante porque su familia es muy unida; por eso es que no entiende muchas cosas. –mencionó.

-Pues sí, él no ha tenido problemas con sus padres, no como los míos. –dijo con tristeza y con cierta envidia.

-Créeme que te entiendo Matt.

-No, lo dudo.

-No eres el único con problemas en casa Matt, sí sé lo que piensas, o lo que llegaste a pensar. –habló la portadora del amor.

-Así, ¿cómo qué? –le retó un poco furioso por sus palabras.

-Que talvez fue mejor que tus padres se separaran, que es mejor una separación a escucharlos pelear todo el tiempo, que cada error que ves te sirve para que tú no hagas lo mismo, que es necesario batallar con la vida para que creas madurar, que a veces todo es tu responsabilidad, que piensas en ocasiones que estás solo y que estando solo nadie te va a lastimar, que si estas solo tampoco lastimaras a nadie, que es mejor no decir tus sentimientos y ocultarlos que a decirlos y parecer débil, pero… en el fondo siempre sabes estar equivocado por más que digas que no. –dijo con mucha culpa y sinceridad en su voz.

-…Sora… ¿cómo sabes eso? –preguntó muy sorprendido por saber que lo conocía tan bien.

-Te dije, no eres el único con problemas Matt. –repitió. –En mi casa hay muchos problemas; mi mamá quiere que le ayude con la florería, mi padre viaja todo el tiempo por trabajo, a veces hay meses en los que ni lo veo, otras ocasiones no le habló a mi mamá por días… por eso digo que mi emblema nunca brillará, porque fui criada sin conocer el verdadero amor. –dijo con mucha tristeza en su voz, se notó por la lágrima que cayó por su mejilla, la cual le rompió el corazón a Matt sin saber la verdadera razón.

-No creo que sea verdad. –expresó.

-…

-Tú misma lo dijiste, en el fondo siempre sabes estar equivocada por más que digas que no. Creo que el error fue que te enteraste de su significado, y que al saberlo, y más por las palabras de Demidevimon te hicieron sentir mal. - Intentó hacerla recapacitar

-Tú sí que mereces tener el emblema de la amistad, Matt. –halagó.

-La verdad… me sorprende mucho tenerlo. –sinceró de nuevo; él no sabía porqué era tan fácil hablar con ella.

-¿Por qué? –curiosa y extrañada, pues de todos, ella creía que lo merecía.

-Porque nunca me había puesto a pensar en los amigos, y estoy totalmente seguro que si me hubiera enterado sobre su significado antes de que brillará, yo mismo hubiera forzado el emblema para que no lo hiciera; de la misma manera de la que ahora lo haces tú. –dichas estás palabras la miró a los ojos ruborizándose un poco.

-No lo sé Matt. Creo que Demidevimon sí tiene razón.

-Vamos, Sora, ¿Qué quieres que te diga, qué tienes razón, qué tu emblema nunca brillará, que no sabes lo que es el amor, que te rindas y dejes que Demidevimon te manipule? –le replicó con voz fuerte pero dulce a la vez, un tono de voz que no había usado en sus 11 años de vida; lo cual hizo sorprenderlos.

-...

Matt, al ver que Sora no dijo nada intentó decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido:

-Gracias Yamato. –agradeció con mucha sinceridad

-¿Por qué?

-Por apoyarme, por hacer que viera las cosas desde un punto de vista diferente, gracias por... ser mí amigo. –contestó simplemente y con un poco rubor en sus mejillas.

Matt solo sonrió al ver que su amiga recapacitaba, pero también era hora de dejar las cosas claras: -Puedes contar con migo para lo que sea, Sora. ¿Para qué... somos los amigos?

Sora respondió con otro 'gracias' y una sonrisa que dejo salir inconcientemente.

Debido a las palabras anteriores, el emblema de la amistad brilló en medio de ellos, lo cual provocó que Sora riera más y que el portador de dicho emblema se ruborizara.

-Lo ves, eres el indicado para portar el emblema. Aunque parezcas duro por fuera, eres muy leal y de sentimientos puros Matt, es solo que a veces te dejas llevar por los sentimientos negativos –dijo con seguridad

-También tú ves que eres la indicada para portar el emblema del amor, es decir, tú eres la mamá de todos aquí, te preocupas por todos; y yo no sé que clases de problemas tengas en casa, pero sí sé que eso no debe influir en tus sentimientos ni en tus decisiones… Yo confío en que tú podrás lograrlo, Sora.

-Gracias Matt. –Mencionó nuevamente –Tú también sabes que para lo que sea vas a poder contar con migo.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, un silencio muy cómodo para ambos, hasta que la portadora del amor se percató de algo que Matt traía en su mano.

-Creo que nunca te había dicho nada, pero... tocas muy lindo la armónica. –dijo ese cumplido mientras su mejillas se tornaban rosas.

'¿Qué me pasa?, no es la primera vez que hablo con él'

'Pero que linda se ve Sora mientras se sonroja... ¡rayos! ¿Qué estoy diciendo?, recuerda Yamato NO TE PUEDES ENAMORAR. Sólo tiene 11 años... ¿Y quién dijo que me estoy enamorando? ¡MALDICIÓN!'

-Gracias... cuando tu emblema brille tocaré una canción para ti –dijo inconcientemente, dicho esto, se ruborizó demasiado.

-Pues... gracias, de verdad, me ayudó mucho esta plática contigo, Matt. –sinceró

-De nada, sé bien que harías lo mismo por mí o por cualquier otro de nosotros. –sin duda, Matt iba madurando.

Lo único que ambos pudieron hacer fue sonreír, demostrar esa amistad, que más tarde... se convertiría en amor.

"_Matt, Sora, es hora de dormir"_ –gritó Tai que les gritaba para que regresaran.

-¡Ya vamos! –contestó Matt, que lo que en realidad quería era salir de esa situación, pues rara vez hablaba con una chica, pero antes, le dijo una cosa más: -De verdad, creo que no debes dejarte convencer por alguien como él, verás que cuando menos te lo esperes verás brillar a tu emblema. –le animó con una bella y amigable sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de hablar, ambos fueron a descansar alrededor de la fogata, uno pensando porqué se comportó de manera tan abierta con alguien más y otro pensando en las palabras que había escuchado.

Fue cuando escucharon unos ruidos, y Sora vio cómo su digimon se interponía entre ella para recibir un ataque de Demidevimon.

Esa noche... el emblema del amor brilló por primera vez...

…

.

.

-¡Matt! –gritó Sora mientras su Birdramon aterrizaba.

-¡Sora! –le contestó al ver que había señales de alguien más en la cuidad.

-Acabo de ver a Tai, todos están en el mirador. –informó.

-Ya veo.

De pronto apareció un digimon que tenía un hoz, esté se encargó de traer a dos digimons que atacarían a los tres niños elegidos presentes.

-¡Ah! –gritó la chica que portaba un casco celeste.

-¡Gabumon!

Gabumon digivols a… Garurumon

En cuestión de milesimas de segundos, Birdramon y Garurumon comenzaron a pelear con las bestias tipo virus. Pero eran demasiado fuertes como para poder acabar con ellos. En uno de esos ataques, mandaron a Garurumon lejos de la batalla. Es ese descuido, el maligno digimon enredó a Yamato con la cadena que portaba. Sora se sintió impotente al ver que maltrataban a su amigo; tenía que hacer algo.

-¡Matt! –gritó después de tomar un palo que vio tirado. Pero el digimon la contraatacó y tiro a Sora al suelo un par de metros más allá.

Una luz se hizo presente en el pecho de Sora, ella fue la única que lo vio: 'Mi emblema brillo, pero… no lo entiendo. Sólo pensé que cuidar de Matt'

Garudamon comenzó a pelear, pero fue en vano.

-Por favor, ¡deténganse! –gritó Kari, después dio un par de pasos adelante. –Yo soy la octava niña elegida. Haré lo que me pidan, pero por favor no lastimen a los demás.

Al terminar de hablar, los ataques pararon.

-¡No lo hagas, por favor, Kari!

Se la llevaron.

-¡Kari!

Los presentes entraron de nuevo a la bodega, se encontraban algo lastimados por la pelea pero más lastimados por faltar a una promesa:

-¡Que desgracia! –exclamó Sora.

Matt sólo daba golpes contra la pared con su puño. –Yo lo prometí, yo lo prometí: Proteger a la hermana de Tai pasara lo que pasara.

Sora, al escucharlo, decidió ponerle un alto a todo, debía alentarlo y aunque seguía preocupada por la desaparición de Hikari, y sorprendida por el brillo de su emblema, había prioridades en ese momento.

-Oye Matt, no solucionaras las cosas con un ataque de rabia, lo que debemos hacer es rescatarla. –le dijo la chica.

-Tienes razón, vayamos.

El camino empezó para llegar a la televisora Fuji, era un recorrido rápido, pero debido a las circunstancias vividas, cada segundo era más largo.

Cada quien iba en su respectivo digimon. Llegaron a su destino y a lo lejos pudieron ver a Izzy y al padre de Matt.

-¡Matt, Sora! –saludó Izumi.

-Matt, ¿Por qué no te quedaste escondido donde te dije?

'Nunca había visto al padre de Yamato tan preocupado por él'

-Lo siento.

Momentos después llegaron Joe y TK con la reciente evolución del digimon de la sinceridad junto con Wizardomon. Éste curó a Lilymon y se encargó de explicar sobre la etiqueta de Kari.

Sin previo aviso, aparecieron los mismos digimons que minutos antes habían atacado a Matt y a Sora. El digimon insecto gigante intentó atacar a Sora, pero… esta ves el emblema de Matt brilló provocando que Garurumon digievolucionara a Weregarurumon.

Ese día, ambos emblemas brillaron el uno por el otro… quizá, quizá era una señal.

Todo terminó gracias a que Wizardmon dio su vida para salvar a Kari.

Una vez más los digielegidos lograron restaurar la paz por unos momentos.

Ahora debían regresar a las aventuras que habían dejado pendientes en ese mundo conectado a la Tierra por medio de la red de comunicaciones.

.

.

Han pasado varios días en el Digimundo. La lucha contra los Dark Masters se encontraba al máximo, pero los problemas con uno de ellos llamado Puptemon apenas empezaba, tal fue el caso que se llevó a Takeru y mandó a unos digimons para acabar con el resto, por fortuna, Birdramon se encargó de eliminarlos, pero la preocupación de Matt por la desaparición de TK lo cegaba de la realidad.

-Muchas gracias Biyomon. –dijo amablemente Sora al ver que destruyó a un digimon que los estaba atacando.

-TK, ¿Dónde está Tk? Por haberlo derrotado ahora ya no sabemos en donde se encuentra Tk. –le gritó el portador de la amistad a la del amor. Ambos chicos se sorprendieron por la reacción que tuvo.

-Oye, tranquilízate Matt. –le advirtió su amigo Tai mientras llegaba a él.

-¡Oigan!, muchachos. –gritó TK mientras llegaba al lugar. –Oigan fui capaz de cuidarme por mi propia cuenta, ¿no es sorprendente?

-Por supuesto.

-Me parece una gran hazaña de tu parte TK.

-Estábamos preocupados.

-Sin darnos cuenta haz madurado durante el viaje.

Todos comenzaron a escuchar las hazañas de TK con Patamon.

Yamato Ishida se fue alejando a paso lento junto a su digimon, solamente el portador de la sinceridad se percató de eso.

**.**

**.**

El portador de la amistad se alejó y llegó a un lago al lado de Gabumon.

-Yo siempre, me preocupé por Tk… no había día en que pensara que sin mí no podría hacer absolutamente nada y tampoco estaría protegido, pero sin darme cuenta, Tk comenzó a madurar… tanto que ya no me necesita. No sólo se trata de Tk, también de Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe e Izzy; desde que todos llegamos a este digimundo su carácter fue cambiando, es decir, se han vuelto más fuertes y si yo me comparo con ellos, ¿qué clase de evaluación es la que obtengo? Pésima.

-.-.-

-Entonces, dime por favor qué tengo que hacer de ahora en adelante.

-Debes perfeccionarte. –dijo Cherrymon. –Debes derrotar a tu rival.

-¿A mi rival?

-Así es; déjate reflejar por este lago. Ese lago, refleja los pensamientos de quien se ve en él, así que...

-Es imposible, Tai es mi amigo –contestó Matt.

-Ese niño llamado Tai, siempre estuvo en contra de tu ideas, por eso tuvieron tantos conflictos; lo que sucedió últimamente fue que te obsesionaste tanto por las palabras que dijo Tai que te hicieron explotar. Por esa razón Tai ocupa mucha un gran espacio en tus pensamientos. Hasta que no superes ese obstáculo no podrás obtener un gran desarrollo. Tú deber es pelear contra él. Haz a un lado esas conclusiones para convertirte en un nuevo guerrero. –terminó de decir con un tono convincente.

-No es cierto lo que dices son mentiras. Tai es uno de tus camaradas, por favor no dejes que te engañe Matt, esto no es más que una trampa. –le dijo Gabumon.

-Es cierto, todos somos muy buenos camaradas. –aceptó. –POR NUNGÚN MOTIVO LOS AMIGOS DEBEN PELEARSE. –ahora le dijo a Cherymon.

-Ja, amigos, ¿dijiste amigos?, no finjas, la verdad es que tú no crees en eso. No es bueno engañarse a uno mismo. El _Amor_, la _Amistad_, los amigos. Esas palabras sólo se usan por conveniencia, es normal que esa clase de cosas sean puras ilusiones; los sentimientos no son más que pasajeros. Jamás debes ser flexible por culpa de esas tonterías, ¿o acaso me equivoco Matt? –le retó Cherrymon.

-Matt... –comenzó a decir su digimon.

-Para alcanzar esa meta que deseas debes superar esa prueba tan difícil. –seguía hablando.

-Esto es confuso, diablos; ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? –Se dijo a sí mismo. –El emblema de la amistad. ¿Por qué mi emblema tuvo que ser de la amistad?

-Matt, entiendo cómo te sientes. Lo que debes hacer es actuar de acuerdo a tus corazonadas. –aconsejó su digimon.

-Gabumon…

-Tengo la seguridad que sólo puedes hacer tú. Vamos a buscarlo. Yo pelearé por ti. Aunque nos encontremos rodeados de enemigos, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado.

-.-

Unas horas más tarde, después de la pelea entre los digimons del valor y la amistad, y después de los secretos revelados…

-Yo fui quien tuvo toda la culpa. –sinceró amistad.

-No espera, me refiero a todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora. –intentó explicar el portador del valor.

-La verdad es que no soy nadie para poder juzgarte, Tai. No me parece correcto o incorrecto lo que estas haciendo; solo que cada uno de nosotros tiene un camino por el que debe seguir; pero aún no lo puedo descubrir. Pensé que si peleaba contigo encontraría la respuesta. Aunque quiero buscar mi camino por mi cuenta… NO, QUIERO DECIR, ES MI OBLIGACIÓN. Por lo tanto, pienso apartarme de ustedes por un tiempo. –siguió con su monologo.

-Reflexiónalo bien por favor Matt, ya que tu emblema significa amistad, recuerda que esa es tu cualidad. –pidió el portador del conocimiento.

-Sí es la amistad, a decir verdad esa palabra jamás ha existido. No, talvez digo esto porque no conozco el concepto de esa palabra. –contestó.

-Oye, ¿Qué te parece esto?, te quedas con nosotros pero tendrás la libertad de hacer lo que quieras. –sugirió Sora.

-Lo siento, pero necesito estar sólo.

-Está bien, pero… confío en que tú podrás lograrlo Matt. –expresó nuevamente la portadora del amor, repitiendo las _mismas_ palabras de aliento que él le dijo tiempo atrás al creer que su emblema del amor nunca brillaría.

-Hermano, ¿qué voy a hacer yo?

-Tú podrás cuidarte por tu propia cuenta. –dijo sinceramente

-Pero…

-TK tú estarás con nosotros, ¿entendido? Matt quiere estar solo un tiempo para reflexionar ciertas cosas. Dejemos que se vaya. –le explicó Sora al portador de la esperanza.

TK sólo asintió con su cabeza mientras veía a Sora y después a su hermano.

-Muchas gracias, adiós. –se despidió para después encontrar el camino que él necesitaba. _"Sora fue la única que me entendió completamente. Tal vez… es porque ella ya había pasado por lo mismo tiempo atrás. Pero sé que ella cuidaré bien de TK"_

Todos los vieron partir.

-¿No lo entienden? Todos vamos al mismo lugar, pero tomamos caminos diferentes. –dijo Gatomon mientras veía al grupo dividirse.

.

.

.

Tres de los Dark Masters habían sido derrotados.

La lucha con Piedmon acababa de empezar. Pero era demasiado difícil poder derrotarlo, por eso mismo, Tai mandó a Sora y a TK para buscar a Matt, ya que necesitaban de una digievolución exacta para derrotarlo.

Mientras los chicos se encontraban volando en Birdramon para encontrar a Matt, Sora no paraba de tener pensamientos negativos.

'No puedo, por más que intente no puedo con todo, ¿qué pasará si no encontramos a Matt?'

-Sora, verdad que encontraremos a mi hermano"

-Claro que sí TK. –respondió después de pensarlo un poco más.

'Matt, ¿donde estas?'

Con tales pensamientos, Sora cayó en una cueva creada por la oscuridad de su corazón.

¡Qué curioso! Ambos portadores del amor y la amistad, cayeron en una cueva.

¿Porqué ellos?

Con la ayuda respectiva, los dos salieron. Matt fue ayudado por Gabumon y Sora fue ayudada por Joe y Matt… en especial por Matt.

Decididos, fueron a la pelea para ayudar a Tai y a los demás. Los cuatro amigos iban en Birdramon, Yamato y Sora en una pata, mientras que Joe y Tk en otra. El camino fue rápido, y en ese transcurso, Sora aprovechó para hablar con Matt.

-Sora… -llamó su atención.

-¿Sí? –volteó a verlo.

-Gracias por cuidar de TK.

-Am… no fue nada. –tras unos segundos de silencio. –Gracias.

-¿De qué?

-Por ayudarme a salir de esa cueva oscura.

-No fue nada, eres… mi amiga. Además que sabía lo que necesitabas oír porque yo también estuve en una cueva. Te dije lo necesario de la misma manera en la que tú me entendiste cuando me quise apartar del grupo.

-Sí, sé lo que es querer pasar un tiempo a solas… tenías que aclarar tus ideas y tus pensamientos. Espero que lo hayas logrado.

-Sí. Con la ayuda de una mordida en la pierna lo logré. –dijo simpáticamente.

'_Tiene un brillo especial en sus ojos azules'_

Después de un par de minutos volando, Matt cayó en una concusión.

-Es algo extraño, ¿no te parece?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nosotros… nuestros emblemas, el amor y la amistad. Los dos fuimos los únicos del grupo que tuvimos problemas con nuestras cualidades y fuimos quienes caímos en esa cueva.

-Es verdad. No lo había visto así… tal vez, esto es porque aparte de cualidades, son sentimientos, y los sentimientos siempre son más confusos y complicados. –opinó Sora mientras veía su emblema y lo tomaba con su mano.

-Pero… ahora estoy muy orgulloso de portar la amistad. La entiendo a la perfección, aunque aún no sepa definirla.

-Yo también estoy muy orgullosa de portar el Amor. Y, Matt, llegué a una conclusión. Yo tampoco puedo definir el amor porque… definir es dar límites y tanto la amistad como el amor… no los tienen; siempre serán eternos y poderosos. –le explicó viéndolo a los ojos.

-Tienes razón, Sora. –coincido.

Ambos siguieron viéndose a los ojos por unos ligeros segundos, hasta que, debido a los pensamientos anteriores, las crestas dieron un brillo especial; dejando a ambos portadores un poco ruborizados.

Ambos voltearon al frente, y vieron a lo lejos a Taichi tirado en el suelo. Se miraron a los ojos por última vez y asintieron con la cabeza. Matt bajó de Birdramon y Gabumon logró digievolucionar para ir a ayudar a sus amigos.

'_Estos emblemas no tienen límites'_

El resto… es historia.

No hay una definición exacta para el Amor ni para la Amistad. Como dijo Sora, ambos son infinitos y definir es dar límites.

Yamato y Sora aprendieron a aceptar sus emblemas, y aunque los perdieron en la batalla, no significa que hayan perdido su fuerza.

Ahora empezaban el camino para entender, comprender, explicar, usar, conocer, y expresar… el Amor y la Amistad.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado y les haya hecho pasar un momento en el que recordaron algunas escenas de Digimon Adventure.

El próximo capítulo se llamará: Amistad. Y estará para el sábado.

Gracias por leer!

****Amai do****


	2. Amistad

**Digimon no me pertenece**

.

**Capítulo 2: **Amistad

.

_Cosa dulce es un amigo verdadero;  
bucea en el fondo de nuestro corazón inquiriendo nuestras necesidades,  
Nos ahorra el tener que descubrirlas por nosotros mismos._

–Jean de la Fontaine

.

.

.

La amistad es un sentimiento que surge de lo menos esperado, puede ser una pelea, una tristeza, una burla o una ayuda. Pero lo que es de asombrarse es que no importa cual sea el comienzo, sino que después de esto ya no hay un final.

Las aventuras vividas por ocho niños en las vacaciones de verano quedaron en los corazones de cada uno de ellos. Y esos niños... digamos que ya no eran tan niños, ellos crecieron y maduraron gracias a las experiencias que los fueron forjando en el mundo digital. Todos y cada uno de ellos cambiaron. Tai era más paciente y calculador; Izzy, prestaba más atención a cosas exteriores que no fuera la computadora; Mimi se volvió más fuerte y reforzó los lazos de amistad, en especial con Sora, lástima que tuvo que irse a América. Joe seguía con sus estudios, pero ahora era un poco más relajado; TK y Kari crecieron y al igual que los demás, reforzaron esa amistad. En cuanto a los portadores del amor y la amistad, Yamato y Sora se sentían diferentes a cada momento. Empezaban a descubrir nuevas sensaciones jamás experimentadas por ninguno de ellos. Pero de momento, ambos estaban ligados por una unión aún más poderosa: la Amistad.

En los primeros días de clase, después de la salida de escuela secundaria; Sora estaba sentada en una banca de un parque cercano a su casa. Había decidido salir a despejar su mente un poco, pues debía analizar muchas cosas respecto a su vida... y sentimientos. Tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos mientras veía el suelo arenoso del suelo, que no se percató en el momento que una persona se acercó a su lugar.

-Sora, ¿te encuentras bien?

Sora levantó la cabeza y se ruborizó al instante de tener de frente a su amigo Yamato Ishida. Esperaba encontrar a cualquiera menos a él, aunque en el fondo agradecía que estuviera junto a ella, pues de todos era quien más la podría entender. Taichi era muy inmaduro aún, a Joe no lo veía muy seguido por la diferencia de horarios, Izzy aún estaba en primaria, TK y Kari estaban muy chicos y Mimi... ella la podría escuchar, pero hace poco que se había ido a los Estados Unidos.

-emm, sí. No te preocupes. –dijo casi por instinto.

-¿segura? no te oigo muy convencida. –insistió mientras tomaba asiento a su lado depositando su mochila en el suelo.

Sora no resistiría tanto tiempo más, tenía muchas cosas guardándose a sí misma, sin mencionar que estaba en una etapa difícil.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –cuestionó un poco dudosa.

-Adelante.

-¿Cómo enfrentaste la separación de tus padres? –preguntó un podo temerosa. Al ver la reacción de Matt, entendió que había cometido un gran error. –Lo siento, mejor olvídalo.

-No, está bien. Pero... ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

-Curiosidad.

-Bien, pues... fue muy difícil al principio, ¿sabes? me sentí muy solo y creí que siempre estaría así. Creo que me afectó más que me separarán de Takeru. Pero... creo que fue bueno, porque así ya no hubo pleitos, ni gritos, ni lágrimas de mi parte o de parte de TK, además que con el tiempo me acostumbre y entendí todo a la perfección.

-Ya veo. –Sora se sorprendió por escuchar hablar a Matt de una forma tan madura y algo indiferente respecto al tema.

-Pero dime la verdadera razón, Sora. Tú eres demasiado respetuosa como para preguntar cosas que sabes que lastiman a otros. –esas palabras hicieron sonreír un poco a Sora. Matt la conocía bien.

-Es que... al parecer mis padres... se van a separar.

El futuro músico abrió los ojos. Entendía la situación en la que su amiga pelirroja se encontraba. Aunque ella no acostumbrara contar sus problemas, y menos darlos a conocer por medio de sí misma; él siempre estaría ahí para ayudarla.

-¿E... estás segura? –preguntó dubitativo.

-No completamente. Pero... últimamente las cosas en casa van de mal en peor. –comenzó a derramar inocentes lágrimas mientras agachaba su cabeza y su flequillo ocultaba su rostro. Matt sintió su corazón encogerse con tal escena, era cierto que con el paso del tiempo y la compañía, había desarrollado un cariño más especial por Sora y eso era de esperarse, por eso y más, es que le dolía tanto vera de esa manera. –mi padre casi ni habla para ver cómo estamos; hay veces que me siento impotente y... me siento como si fuera culpable...

-Sora, tú no eres culpable. –le dijo dulcemente mientras se acercaba más a ella y tiernamente tomaba su barbilla para levantar su rostro y hacer que le viera a los ojos. –Hay veces que lo llegas a creer, pero... no es así. Si ellos lo deciden de esa manera es porque estando separados podrán cuidarte de una mejor manera y te amarán de una forma distinta. Además ellos son unos adultos y si toman esa elección es porque es lo mejor para la familia completa.

Yamato, además de guapo, era muy maduro y directo. Y al saber más de esos temas los tomaba con mucha naturalidad.

-Además que tú me dices que todavía no es nada seguro, te recomiendo que hables con tu mamá y que ella te explique con detenimiento lo que pasa. Es probable que sólo sea un malentendido y que tú estás sufriendo por la nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Sora se sintió mucho mejor después de escuchar esas palabras tan comprensivas de Yamato. Pocas veces lo escuchaba hablar así, y más ahora que la animaba de esa forma.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-Claro que sí, siempre tengo razón. –fanfarroneó un poco para sacar una sonrisa de ella. Misión cumplida. Pero a pesar de la ligera sonrisa que vio en el rostro de Sora, él seguía viendo algún tipo de incomodidad. –Hay algo más que te afecta, ¿verdad?

Al escucharlo hablar, la ex portadora del amor volteó a mirarlo y se ruborizó un poco debido al tema que la tenía incomoda. No estaba segura de hablarlo con nadie y _menos_ con _él_.

-¿Qué es? –insistió.

Sora se ruborizó un poco más.

-Es que... no se si deba decirte, son cosas... complicadas. –dijo con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque...

-¿Porque...? –jugaba mientras sonreía un poco y veía que Sora se ponía un poco nerviosa mientras acomodaba un poco la falda de su uniforme verde.

-Es que... no creo que me puedas entender. –dijo algo incomoda.

Yamato se molestó al escuchar eso y creer que ella lo creía un negado para escuchar. Pero no quiso precipitarse a las cosas. –Vamos, puedes confiar en mí. Recuerda que yo tengo... _tenía_ el emblema de la **amistad**. –alentó.

La chica pelirroja se rindió. –Claro que confío en ti, es sólo que... me sentiría más a gusto con una amiga. –confesó.

-Ya veo. Pues... ¿quieres que me haga un par de chonguitos?

-¿Eh? –preguntó curiosa por la pregunta de el rubio.

-Sí. –aclaró mientras tomaba dos mechones de su cabello y fingía acomodárselos de una forma graciosa y nada usual en un hombre, además que se sentó más derechito y cruzó una pierna; fingiendo claramente ser una chica. –Sí, con una chica te sentirías más como da y si para que me digas todo lo que te aflige tengo que aparentar ser una, no me molesta. Sólo no le digas a nadie; en especial a Tai.

La pelirroja soltó muchas carcajadas de verlo en esa condición y pese a que él ya estaba un tanto ruborizado, se calmó.

-No es nada, sólo es que me hace falta compañía femenina. Me la paso muy bien con ustedes dos, pero no es lo mismo desde que Mimi se fue a EUA. –al terminar de hablar, ella regresó a ver a Matt. –Puedes dejar de aparentar ser... chica. Jeje.

Ishida obedeció, al menos había funcionado para hacerla reír y para averiguar lo que le pasaba. –Entonces es que extrañas a Mimi.

-Sí. –contestó muy leve. –Es que ella era mi mejor amiga y... desde que ella se fue me he sentido rara, además que ella me entendía.

-yo también te entiendo. –reclamo un poco celoso.

-Sí, no quiero decir que no lo hagan los demás, pero... a veces es necesario hablar con personas iguales a ti. Es decir, me refiero a que tu tampoco hablas de todo con migo, hay cosas que sólo le dices a Tai o a alguien más, y no es porque no me tengas confianza, sino porque te sientes más seguro de ti mismo y de la respuesta que puedas recibir. –aclaró antes de que siguiera un malentendido.

-Muy bien, entiendo, ahora dime qué más es lo que te molesta.

Sora dejó de reír y su rostro se volvió neutro. Decidió seguir hablando, porque era muy difícil guardarse todo para sí misma, además que sentía una extraña sensación de satisfacción al hablar con él.

-Son… las chicas de la escuela. –confesó.

-¿Qué pasa con ellas? –preguntó confuso.

-Me molestan.

Ishida quedó más serio y con un rostro neutro, no le gustaba verla de ese modo. Sora siempre tenía ese estilo de ser; alegre, simpática, comprensiva, amable, maternal… y si la lista seguía en la mente del rubio, terminaría sin ponerle atención, así que dejó la plática con su mente para regresar a la plática con el cielo.

-¿Qué es lo que te hacen?

-Me critican, me tratan diferente, algunas ni me hablan y todo porque… -paró de hablar al recordar el porque.

-porque…

-Porque le hablo a puros chicos. –dijo tímidamente.

Yamato se echó a reír con sonoras carcajadas. La portadora del amor se sintió ofendida, y decidió marcharse; ella sí tenía amigas, pero no las conocía desde hace tanto tiempo como para contarles todos sus problemas, bueno, a excepción de Mayumi, una chica que conocía desde hace bastante tiempo debido a la amistad de sus madres, así que iría con ella. El rubio Ishida vio como es que Sora se alejaba y se arrepintió de su actitud.

-¡Sora! –pero la pelirroja ni se movía, llevaba gran velocidad. Ni para qué intentarlo. Ella ya se había ido. Se sintió culpable de no poderla ayudarla y más por su modo de actuar. Regresó cabizbajo a la banca para recoger sus pertenencias, y se percató de ver una mochila entreabierta que pertenecía a Sora. Ella la había olvidado al irse tan afectada por la plática con él. Eso lo hizo sentirse peor.

La tomó para llevarla a su casa, no estaba tan lejos de ahí, pero el problema fue que al levantarla, el cierre de ésta terminó de abrirse y salieron un par de prendas. Yamato las levantó de inmediato para evitar que se manchasen, pero al levantarlas, se dio cuenta que era un uniforme, pero no cualquier tipo de uniforme, era un uniforme de _tenis_; y era de ella, lo supo por ver el nombre de _Takenouchi Sora _inscrito sobre la tela. Eso era algo nuevo. El chico se ruborizó por ver eso y más por las imágenes que aparecieron en su mente al imaginarse a Sora con esa faldita.

'_No pienses en eso' _

Guardó las cosas y se fijó que no quedara nada más de ella o de él. Emprendió camino al hogar Takenouchi para llevarle todo eso a su amiga y explicar la reacción que tuvo momentos atrás. No tardó en llegar, pero cuando estaba por cruzar el pasillo, vio que Sora volvía a salir. Pasó al lado de él, pero ni siquiera lo vio. Yamato no dudó en ir tras ella, y la siguió. Fueron hasta el parque. Sora fue precisamente a la banca en donde estaba como si buscara sus prendas olvidadas; pero al ver que no había nada, ni nadie, supuso que alguien más las había tomado.

-Tendré que comprar otras. –murmuró con un poco de enfado y dando un golpe con su zapato en el suelo arenoso.

-No creo que sea necesario. –dijo claramente una voz a sus espaldas.

Sora volteó a ver la persona que había hablado y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Yamato era la persona; y más cuando él le entregó la mochila que estaba buscando.

-Gracias, ahora me retiro. –dijo cortésmente.

-Sora. –la detuvo. –Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, no fue error tuyo, fue error mío haberte dicho todo eso que no tiene importancia para ti. –dijo sinceramente con cero rencor hacia él.

-Sí me importas... y mucho. –susurró.

-Déjalo así. –dijo para después disponer a marcharse. Cuando Matt vio que ella estaba lastimada y que no quería hablar:

-Así que Sora Takenouchi quiere jugar Tenis. –dijo con cierta burla. La portadora del amor se detuvo en seco. ¿Cómo era posible que él se hubiera enterado?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó curiosa al empezar a regresar. Yamato sonrió al ver que su plan estaba funcionando, así que se sentó y Sora tuvo que hacer lo mismo, ya que no iba a permitir que él se siguiera burlando de ella. Además, necesitaba consejos por más absurdos que fuesen.

-Cuando te fuiste recogí tu mochila para llevártela; pero al tomarla se abrió el cierre y vi tu uniforme. –explicó simplemente.

-Ya veo.

Tras un rato de simple silencio:

-¿Por qué no dijiste que querías jugar Tenis?

-No quiero jugar Tenis. –contestó.

-¿Pero... y tu uniforme?

-Voy a jugar Tenis. –aclaró mientras lo volteaba a ver.

-Entonces dime el porque de tu secreto.

-No consideré que fuera un secreto, la verdad es que pensé en no decir nada debido a que quería que fuese algo más seguro.

-¿Y ya lo es? –preguntó curioso. La verdad es que desde hace mucho tiempo él y ella no hablaban de cosas personales.

-Sí. Hoy me dieron el uniforme y además pasé la prueba para entrar.

-Eso es muy bueno. Te aseguro que serás muy buena jugadora.

-Gracias. –susurró en con un ligero toque de tristeza.

-Hey... ¿qué te pasa?

-Es que no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar Tai. Es decir, siempre hemos estado juntos en fútbol.

-Ah. –comprendió a la perfección.

-Creo que le molestará. –confesó.

-No te preocupes por él, va a tener que entender. Sino tú ni quieres jugar al fútbol no es porque te deje de gustar, sino porque hay cosas que te gustan más.

-Sí, pero no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar.

-Pues esperemos. Al menos yo estoy de acuerdo en que intentes algo diferente, sin mencionar que a muuuchos chicos les alegrará verte con ta diminuta falda. '_Entre ellos a mí'_

-¡Matt! –lo miró algo ruborizada mientras él se reía por su reacción.

-Perdón, sólo quería hacerte reír un poco. –mencionó.

Los dos estuvieron riendo y hablando de otras cosas. La amistad que había logrado forjar a lo largo de ese tiempo los había unido mucho; casi como hermanos. Porque un hermano puede no ser un amigo, pero un amigo siempre será como un hermano. Tras aclarar las cosas; Matt acompañó a casa a Sora. Fue un lindo camino, se la pasaron haciendo bromas y chistes a costa de Taichi y rememorando uno que otro suceso del digimundo hace casi dos años atrás. El malentendido anterior, había quedado por la paz. No había rencor ni el más mínimo problema, Sora dijo que no quería hablar porque sino se iba a poner y triste y Yamato lo entendió a la perfección.

Así pasaron los días, y exactamente una semana después, Yamato había estado platicando con un amigo llamado Akira, pero al ver que sus dos mejores amigos de él estaban hablando en la salida de la escuela, quiso y a hablar con ellos.

-¡Hola chicos! –saludo alegremente al ver que Tai se estaba riendo, era probable que estaban bromeando y él quería saber el chiste. Pero Sora no compartía esa misma alegría, al contrario, tenía los ojos llorosos. -¿Qué ocurre?

Sora no pudo contestar y fue corriendo hasta desaparecer de la vista de ambos elegidos del valor y la amistad. Tai seguía riendo y Yamato esta sorprendido por la reacción de Sora al verlo e irse.

-¿Qué pasó con Sora?

-... es que... jaja... ella me dijo que... ¡Que va a jugar Tenis! jajajajaja

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

-Nada, es sólo que me da risa que lo dejó por el fútbol.

-Eso no es malo, además que aquí en la secundaria no hay equipos para mujeres ni mixtos, era lógico que buscara otro entretenimiento. –intentó defenderla.

-Sí, pero no Tenis...

-Tampoco seas tan incomprensivo, Yagami. –se estaba enfadando.

-Oye... serénate. –aconsejó.

Ishida cayó en cuenta de algo. –Taichi... ¿qué le dijiste a Sora? –preguntó mientras Tai respiraba más.

-mm... pues que ese deporte es sólo para niñas- dijo como si nada.

-¡Eres un imbécil! –le gritó mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara y lo dejada caer al suelo, para después ir corriendo para ir con Sora.

-¿A caso hice algo malo? –se preguntó a sí mismo el chico de cabello alborotado mientras se levantaba y sobaba ligeramente la mejilla para después ir a su practica de fútbol.

Algo lejos de esa secundaria. Una chica de cabellos pelirrojos, se encontraba con la mirada gacha, sentada en la misma banca en la que una semana atrás se había encontrado con Matt.

-¿Estás bien? –llegó el rubio tomando asiento al lado de ella.

-No lo sé.

-Te afectó lo que te dijo Tai, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, un poco.

-Déjalo, él es un tonto, además que…

-No. –interrumpió. –Yo soy la tonta.

-No digas eso, no eres tonta ni nada por el estilo, eres una chica muy linda que da todo por sus amigos; una chica que es demasiado terca; madura, inteligente. Un sinfín de adjetivos te pueden describir.

Sora se ruborizó de inmediato. Saber que ese concepto lo daba a los demás le agradaba, y más que él fuera quien le dijera todo eso, le agradaba aún más.

-Es que… no es el único que me lo ha dicho.

-¿Quién más te ha dicho eso?

-Pues… varias chicas de la escuela. No sé porque me molestan tanto. –dijo en un tono de frustración.

El futuro cantante sólo sonrió ligeramente. –Es que te tienen envidia.

-¿A mí?

-Sip. Te envidian porque eres original y no le das importancia a lo que otros piensen de ti; eso es algo que es de admirar y de envidiar. Además, que eres muy sencilla y no pretendes ser algo que no eres. Por eso es que los demás te tienen celos.

-No lo había visto de esa manera.

-Obvio, sin mencionar que te juntas con los chicos que llaman más la atención, como Tai o yo. –dijo con algo de arrogancia muy bien fingida.

-¡Oye!

-Es cierto. Hay muchas chicas que intentan hablarme y no lo logran porque simplemente se la pasan hablando de ellas mismas, en cambio tú eres agradable dejando cualquier tipo de conversación arrogante, siempre preocupándote por los demás antes que por ti.

Sora sólo sonrió. ¿Cómo era posible que él se fijara en tales detalles?

-Me agrada como suena eso.

-¿A quién no?, mira… a Taichi le sorprendió que le dijeras que ya no jugarías, pero no significa que sea malo. Ya verás cómo lo entiende y te apoya al igual que yo. –alentó mientras le ponía una mano en su delicada espalda. Ante lo cual, la chica se volvió a ruborizar.

-Muchas, gracias Matt. –agradeció sinceramente.

-Ahora... –tomó su mochila y se la dio. –tienes que ir a cambiarte porque según me enteré hoy empiezan los entrenamientos. –terminó de decir con una sonrisa tierna.

Dicho y hecho. Sora se animó para ir a los juegos. Su amigo Yamato tenía toda la razón. Ella era una chica original y todo lo hacía porque le gustaba. No iba a permitir que alguien se interpusiera en sus decisiones si no había victimas de por medio y si ella lo hacía, la única victima sería ella.

El tiempo fue pasando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tai, Sora y Matt ya estaban en segundo de secundaria. La amistad de Yamato y Sora iba cada día más en ascenso. Cada vez se procuraban más y compartían el mayor tiempo posible. Eran muy buenos amigos, y junto con Tai... eran el trío inseparable maravilla.

Yamato había decidido formar una banda. Lo cierto es que tenía tiempo aprendiendo acerca del bajo, y la idea de un grupo para tocar de vez en cuando para animar alguna fiesta o simplemente por diversión... quizá, si eran buenos, podrían llegar a tener algo de fama.

-¡Hola, Yamato! –saludó Sora mientras se sentaba a su lado en una banca de la escuela casi vacía por ser tan temprano en la secundaria.

-Ah... hola. –saludó un poco sorprendido. No esperaba a nadie.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Es que... desperté antes de lo habitual y... decidí venir. Mi padre no llegó a dormir así que... no había necesidad de hacer el desayuno y... –su frase se vio interrumpida por un gruñido de tripas desde el estomago de Yamato. Éste se puso rojo y Sora se rió de buena gana.

-veo que no desayunaste. –dijo entre risillas.

-Pues... no. –confesó.

-Toma. –dio una pequeña caja de plástico.

-¿Y esto? –cuestionó mientras la tomaba.

-Las traje para el receso. Hice ayer en la tarde porque le ayude a mi mamá a hacerlas. Puedes tomarlas, no te preocupes.

-pero... te vas a quedar si comer.

-Descuida. Hay más en mi casa.

-Gracias. –dijo mientras abría la caja y sonreía a Sora. Ella siempre era así de detallista. –Están deliciosas.

-Pues... te lo agradezco. Tal vez en una ocasión te preparé unas especiales. –dijo; pero se arrepintió después.

-¿En serio las harías para mí? –preguntó ilusionado.

-Amm... sí. Si tanto te gustan...

-Sí, las estaré esperando. –terminó de decir con una sonrisa. ¿Desde cuando es que ellos se ruborizaban tanto por sólo hablar? ellos eran muy buenos amigos desde hace tiempo, su amistad era muy fuerte y estable, pero... ¿Qué había de diferente?

Una ligera brisa matutina llegó hasta la banca donde los ex portadores del amor y la amistad se encontraban sentados. Ésta misma sacudió un poco sus cabellos y levantó algunos papeles que momentos atrás, Yamato estaba viendo. Sora se percató de esto y fue a recogerlos.

_-__Negai Kanaeru Kagi_–preguntó mientras leía.

-No te fijes sólo son cosas mías. –dijo mientras la tomaba e intentaba guardarlas en su mochila.

-De acuerdo. –Sora se rindió, si él no quería hablar de eso, ella no iba a insistir.

Yamato se dio cuenta de eso. Ella era así, era una amiga que no invadía la prevaciada de otros. –Es una canción...

-Lo sé, no tienes que decirme, entiendo que no quieras hablar.

-Se llama así por que es _la llave que concede deseos_. –continuó. –Se me ocurrió un día que no podía abrir la puerta de mi casa con mi llave.

-Jaja... hubiera esperado que le pusieras _Tobira_ (puerta) tendría más sentido. –opinó.

-La tomaré en cuenta. _'Tobira... suena bien.' _–hizo nota mental.

-y... ¿algún día la tocarás? –preguntó para romper el ligero silencio que se había formado.

-Tal vez. Te prometo algo, el día que me hagas las galletas que me prometiste, cantaré esta canción.

-De acuerdo. ¿Por qué no querías que yo supiera de esto?

-Porque... no estoy muy seguro que funcione esto de la banda. Es decir, estoy muy emocionado por todo pero... tengo mis dudas.

-Te entiendo. Pero no te adelantes, no sabes si sí va a funcionar o si no. Tú inténtalo, además ya me enteré que tiene un club de fans y créeme que las decepcionarías si lo abandonas. Yo me incluyo. –dijo levantando su mano en señal de promesa.

-Es que...

-Matt; no hagas suposiciones... ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que creí que mis padres se iban a separar? –Matt asintió con la cabeza. –Sólo fueron alucinaciones mías; ellos nunca tuvieron esa idea. Todo fue mi inseguridad y mi falta de comunicación con ellos. Por eso te digo que no te adelantes. Todos tus amigos son muy buenos en la música y te aseguro que pueden llegar muy lejos. Palabra de amiga.

-Gracias Sora.

-No hay de qué. Para eso estamos los amigos. Y si no hubiera funcionado habría mandado traer a Gabumon para que te mordiera la pierna.

Matt se rió por la intención de su amiga pelirroja. –Creo que no será necesario. –dijo también con una sonrisa. –me parece casi imposible que están a punto de cumplirse tres años desde que fuimos al digimundo.

-Sí. –dijo nostálgicamente. –No hace mucho que fui para ayudar a los chicos. Tuve que jugar cartas para salir bien librada de esa.

-Sí, recuerdo cuando me lo contaste. Yo fui para ayudar a Tai y a los pequeños cuando el emperador de los digimons se apoderó de Agumon.

-La verdad es que extraño esas aventuras.

-Igual yo... pero hay cosas que no cambian. –dijo el rubio. –Un ejemplo es el cabello de Tai. –dijo mientras lo veía acercarse a ellos.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón. La buena noticia es que pronto será 1º de agosto y todos nos vamos a reunir.

-Sí, hasta Mimi va a venir.

-Sí, se quedará en mi casa, y creo que a Tai le gustará la noticia porque así la va a tener más cerca. –mencionó de una manera divertida.

-Jajaja.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué se ríen? –indagó Yagami al llegar.

Los chicos que estaban sentados en la banca sólo se miraron para después volverse a reír.

Nuevamente el tiempo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las aventuras comenzaron a subir de nivel y a tormanrse más peligrosas. Muchas cosas resultaban dañadas, pero... algo permanecía intacto: La Amistad.

Amistad es una palabra con muchos significados, tal vez nunca se llegue a definir con exactitud porque sino se vería limitada a cumplir al pie de la letra todo lo que dice. Pero algo es muy cierto; la amistad es la unión de muchos valores... entre ellos el amor. Pero... ¿por qué son tal parecidos? ¿Por qué se parecen tanto y a la vez son tan diferentes? ¿Cuado el amor es amor y la amistad es amistad?

Yamato y Sora aún no lo saben, pero pronto lo averiguarán...

.

.

.

.

**Fin del capítulo 2**

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora: **

Lamento mucho el retraso!

Esta semana y la anterior han estado llenas de preocupaciones porque estoy entregando los trabajos finales, exámenes, entrevistas en la uni, y para variar: un familiar sufrió un accidente y está mal. Como ven, he estado bastante ocupada y aproveché este ratito libre para publicar el segundo capi.

El segundo capi tardará menos y se llamará: Amor. Y tratará sobre la escena de las galletas de navidad! Tengo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer mi fic acerca de esto.

**Aviso**: Para los que leen D:EPDE les aviso que aún no termino el cap 10 y por eso me he retrasado, además que sufrí un ligero bloqueo y además decidí dar un giro a la historia. Les prometo que actualizaré lo más pronto posible, ya que no me gusta retasarme.

Les agradezco a _Marin-Ishida _y a _Fabii _por sus comentarios.

Gracias por leer

Dios los bendiga.

****Amai do** **


	3. Amor

**Digimon no me pertenece**

.

**Capítulo 3: **Amor

.

.

_Somos capaces de amar, por el simple hecho de sentirnos amados__._

-Frase celebre.

.

.

El verano se transforma en otoño; y éste a su vez en invierno. En el hemisferio norte de la Tierra, el invierno significa la llegada de una fecha muy especial: navidad. Una fecha en la que el mundo se vuelve tranquilo y todos se desean lo mejor por unos momentos. Pero la navidad de 2002, sería una navidad que los niños elegidos nunca olvidarían, en especial dos de ellos.

Los elegidos de los digieggs habían logrado terminar con las agujas de control en el digimundo, también habían logrado proteger la última piedra sagrada y ahora ellos se dedicaban a descansar por unos días mientras que celebraban la navidad en sus hogares en compañía de la gente que amaban.

Y cuando se dice celebración, también se dice fiesta, y... concursos. Los Teenage wolves entraron en un concurso de bandas musicales y lo mejor de todo es que ellos podrían dar a conocer un inigualable talento. Pero antes de empezar con las festividades, los elegidos de la nueva generación prepararon un regalo muy especial.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿para qué nos querían ver? –preguntó curioso el primer líder.

-Bueno... es que nosotros... –Davis estaba un poco nervioso.

-Queríamos darles sus regalos.

-¿Regalos?

Era el mejor regalo que ellos pudieron recibir: sus digimons. Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon y Gomamon; los digimons de la primera generación estaban en el mundo real para hacer compañía a sus amigos. Todos estaban felices, todos gozaban de la paz que hay en esas fechas, lastima que les duraría tan poco.

-Chicos... –comenzó el músico. –recuerden que en unas horas comienza mi concierto y que... sería muy importante que estén ahí. –dijo algo apenado el compañero de Gabumon.

-Claro, Matt. Además nos diste entradas para sentarnos en un muy buen lugar. –dijo Tai.

-Claro que no nos lo vamos a perder. Esto es importante para ti y también lo es para nosotros. –lo animó Sora. Estas palabras alentaron mucho a Yamato.

-Nosotros iremos a una reunión a casa de Ken, hermano. –comentó TK.

-Claro, diviértanse.

Ambos grupos se dividieron para celebrar esa fecha tan especial.

Cada uno de ellos regresó con su familia para pasar unos momentos con ellas y después ir a sus respectivos compromisos con sus amigos. Yamato regresó a la sala en donde iban a ensayar para después trasladarse a sus camerinos e ir al concierto. Sora, en cambio, fue a su casa.

-Sora… ¿para quién son esas galletas? –preguntó Biyomon.

-Eh… yo… son para Matt. –dijo con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Ah. ¿Y porqué le regalas a él y a los demás no? –insistía.

-Em... a los demás les di un detalle antes de que llegaras, Biyomon. –aclaró. –Además hoy es un día importante para él y quiero darle algo para que se anime, además que hace mucho tiempo yo le prometí que le daría unas. –dijo recordando meses atrás.

-Le vas a decir lo que sientes, ¿verdad? –indagó.

-Pues... no lo sé. No creo que él me vea como lo veo a él, pero... si se da la oportunidad... tal vez. –confesó mientras tomaba una caja con envoltura verde y terminaba de hacerle un moño con un listón rojo.

-¡Ah! Sora, vas a tener novio. –dijo emocionada.

-¡Biyomon! baja la voz. Mi mamá está en la sala, puede que te escuche.

-Pero no es nada malo, ¿o sí?

-pues... no lo es, pero... es vergonzoso que lo sepan los demás. –comentaba un poco nerviosa.

-¿El amor avergüenza? –preguntó Biyomon.

-No, es sólo que… que a veces te sientes insegura por tus sentimientos y los demás aprovechan esa inseguridad para hacerte sentir más insegura y hacerte quedar mal frente a otros, en especial… en frente de aquella persona por la que te sientes así. –explicó de una forma rápida mientras salía de su casa en compañía de Biyomon rumbo al concierto de su amado Yamato.

-Ya entendí. Lo que te avergüenza es que otras personas no pueden entender esas sensaciones, o que te juzguen sin ni siquiera entenderte, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Puede decirse así.

-.-.-

Una melodía con una armonía y ritmo peculiar sonaba en un camerino después de dar oportunidad a que varias fans llegaran a entregar regalos a los Teenage wolves, en especial a su vocalista y bajista: Yamato Ishida; la atracción para cualquier chica.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Matt, ¡Es asombrosa! Tocas y cantas muy bien. –halagaba Gabumon.

-Gracias, de verdad. –agradeció.

-Oye Matt. –se puso un poco serio, lo cual captó la atención de su compañero.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ya le dijiste? ¿o… al menos ya la invitaste a salir? –preguntó.

Yamato se hizo el ignorante. -¿A qué te refieres?

-A que si ya le dijiste a Sora lo que sientes por ella. –complementó.

-Ah… eso. No. Y no pienso hacerlo.

-Ay, Matt. Me decepcionas.

-¿porqué? –preguntó ligeramente ofendido.

-Porque el Matt que yo conozco lucha por lo que quiere y aunque sea tímido y vergonzoso, siempre logra armarse de valor. –dijo seriamente y con mucha determinación.

-Es que no es tan fácil Gabumon. –dijo quedamente mientras se sentaba y hacía su bajo a un lado.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque… -Yamato intentaba sacar a flote algún tipo de habilidad de educador. –Porque si le llego a decir lo que siento por ella y ella no siente lo mismo… nuestra amistad se acabaría. Y es lo último que quiero. Porque la conozco bien y si yo no soy correspondido… ella se sentiría culpable…

-Entiendo. Pero lo que no entiendo es que si tienes las posibilidades de lograrlo no lo quieres intentar.

-Gabumon… son cosas que no vas a entender. –sentenció.

-Como digas. Los humanos son tan complicados.

-No es eso, Gabumon. Mira, te prometo que la próxima vez que ella y yo estemos a solas, la invitaré a salir. –dijo a sabiendas que en escasas ocasiones se quedaban solos.

-Me parece bien, pero te advierto de una buena vez que voy a estar apoyándote y darte buenos consejos. –avisó con aires de superioridad.

-huy, sí como no. Un digimon dando consejos a un chico para que pueda conquistar. –se burlo un poco.

-No te daré consejos; yo no sé de esas cosas. Me refiero a que cuando tengas una oportunidad y la estés desaprovechando, yo te avisaré. –corrigió.

-De acuerdo. –le dijo para dejarlo un poco más tranquilo. Después vio un reloj que se encontraba en una mesilla cerca de ahí y se dio cuenta que era algo tarde. –Gabumon, debes irte ya. Tai vendrá por ti en cualquier momento, además no tardan en llamarme para que vaya al escenario.

-De acuerdo. Y Matt… -lo llamó antes de salir. –Piénsalo, ¿qué pasaría si algo ocurre y ni tú ni ella pueden saber lo que sienten?

Esas palabras sí que lo dejaron pensando. Decidí hacer a un lado esas inquietudes y después dar unas últimas afinaciones a su bajo. Quería tocar bien, quería que resultara bien, ya que ella…estaría ahí. Estaba sumergido en _el cielo_ con sus pensamientos, pero un ligero toque en la puerta lo trajo de nuevo al mundo real.

-Adelante.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye Sora, ¿por qué te detienes aquí? –le preguntó su compañera.

-Es que no entiendo nada. –respondió temblando mientras tenía en sus manos el empaque de galletas.

-¡Hola Sora! ¿Qué haces? –saludó Tai que se encontraba llegando alegremente para ir por Gabumon, pero se sorprendió por lo que veía en brazos de ella.

-Tai. –le dijo mientras intentaba torpemente ocultar su regalo.

Se abrió la puerta, revelando a Gabumon:

-Oigan, algo huele delicioso.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Agumon.

-¿Es para Matt? –preguntó Tai siguiendo el juego.

-Em, sí… es para Matt.

-¿qué es, tú lo hiciste? –él no se pensaba detener con el interrogatorio.

-No preguntes tanto. –pedía.

-¿No vas a entrar? –preguntó el digimon azulado.

-A Sora le da pena y eso no le permite entrar. –comentó el ave rosa.

-¡Biyomon! –le regaño.

-Ve a verlo, de prisa, ya van a empezar. –la animó mientras se acercaba.

-Es que... –se detuvo al sentir la mano de su amigo en su hombro.

-Ve corre. –le dijo mientras la empujaba un poco para que entrará al camerino.

-Pero...

-Si no quieres ir, nosotros las comeremos. –sugirió el digimon naranja.

Sora, entendiendo por fin qué es lo que sucedía: -Está bien, ahora regreso. Gracias Tai. –dicho esto, ella se volteó y fue con los dos digimons.

-Llévale su regalo Sora. –dijo Tai más bien para sí mismo.

-Tai.

-¿Qué? –preguntó como si nada.

-Ya maduraste. –halagó.

-Qué tonto. –respondió con un tono muy divertido y despreocupado. Por fin uno de los dos se había animado a dar el primer paso.

-¡CON PERMISO, ES EL REGALO PARA MATT! –se escuchó la voz gritona de Jun Motomiya. Y momentos después: _"¡Ay! ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_Vamos Sora, ya llegaste hasta aquí. Sólo toca la puerta y espera a que abra'_

Dio un ligero golpe en la puerta para llamar.

_-Adelante_.

Ya no había marcha atrás, lo había logrado; y lo iba a lograr.

-Hola. –Sora entró seguida de sus digimons. Ella estaba verdaderamente muy ruborizada. Un rubor que le daba un toque muy dulce.

-¡Sora! –automáticamente se levantó de esa silla y se puso rojo dejando a un lado su instrumento musical.

-Matt, Sora también te trajo un regalo. –informó Gabumon.

-¿A sí?

-Em… sí, es porque… -iba a dar a conocer la verdad, pero:

-¡CON PERMISO ES EL REGALO PARA MATT! –se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¡Ay no! –ya sabían lo que venía.

En ese momento entró la más alovada fan de Yamato y los demás: Jun.

-¡Yamato-kun! mira, te traje este pastel y una foto mía. –dijo emocionada mientras daba brinquillos.

-Ay, ¡¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Matt un poco irritado.

-Hola Jun. –mencionó Sora muy divertida pero celosa en el fondo.

-Ah, hola Sora. –siguió con el juego.

-Hola Jun, dime... ¿ya conseguiste asiento? –intentó sacar un poco de conversación para que dejara de abrazarlo tan empalagosamente.

-Oye Yama –siguió sin hacer caso sobre la pelirroja. –te estaré echando porras desde las gradas y también vine a decirte que te deseo una muy feliz navidad.

-Amm... gracias Jun. Creeme que no debiste tomarte _tantas_ molestias. –dijo sin ser descortés.

-Espero que te guste mucho el pastel, te aseguró que sabrá mucho mejor que todas las galletas y todos los regalos que te puedan dar. –eso hirio en el fondo a la ex portadora del amor. –Muy a mi pesar me tengo que ir porque ya van a empezar y quiero tener un buen lugar.¡Feliz navidad Yama! –Se abalanzó a su cuello y le dio un beso súper tronado en la mejilla; provocando que Sora, quien aún tenía las galletas en las manos, se pusiera toda roja de los celos por tanta confianza que tenía Jun sin mencionar que Matt también se sonrojará un poco.

-Me encantaría quedarme a platicar con tigo, pero me topé a uno de tus amigos y escuché que ya van al escenario así que me voy, ¡adiós! –se despidió.

-Oye Sora, ya no hay nadie, ya le puedes decir a Yamato que... –el ave digimon estaba.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato.

-Em… nada en especial.

-Anda Sora, tú me dijiste que le ibas a regalar esas galletas a Matt porque ibas a aprovechar para decirle que él te g... –comenzó Biyomon.

-Sí Biyomon para decirle que le deseaba mucha suerte y que esperaba que tuviera una feliz navidad. –habló antes que las cosas se pusieran peor.

-Entonces... ¿son para mí? –preguntó señalando la cajita.

-Em... sí, son para ti. –comenzaba a tener un poco más de confianza en sí misma aunque le temblaran las piernas.

-De seguro las hiciste con mucho amor. –mencionó Gabumon mientras Matt tomaba la caja de las manos d Sora con una sonrisa.

-De eso puedes estar seguro, Sora sólo cocina a quienes quiere mucho. –dijo contenta y con cero preocupación o prudencia.

-Ay, Biyomon. –regaño un poco roja.

-A Matt le pasa algo parecido cuando canta.

Después de un silencio que no supieron describir como incómodo o cómodo:

-Creo que nos vamos, sólo vine a desearte suerte y estoy segura que ganarán. –dijo un ligero cumplido.

-Gracias, y agradezco que pensaras en mí para navidad, es algo muy especial que tú... –se detuvo por la timidez

-¿Que yo qué? –curiosa y emocionada.

-Que tú me des un regalo, sabes que me gustan mucho las galletas y me alegra que por fin me las dieras.

-Sí, pues no tienes nada de que agradecer. –quería continuar con la platica por más rutinaria que fuera. Es que ella se sentía tan cómoda a su lado que era imposible quererse marchar. ¿Acaso eso era amor?

-...

-...

-...

Entendió que él nunca daría el primer paso. Se armó de valor y acaró su garganta para después hablar. -Matt... yo en realidad vine... para decirte que...

-Yamato nos toca salir, debemos ir subiendo los instrumentos. –justo en el momento menos oportuno apareció Akira, el tecla dista, detrás de la puerta. – ¡Ah! lo siento, oye Matt ¿con qué está es Sora, eh? –preguntó de forma pícara.

-Sí, ella es, gracias por avisarme, te veo allá. –contestó tajantemente.

-ash, tampoco te la voy a quitar, ya sé que es tuya. –dicho esto salió.

-Bueno, yo... mejor me voy de una vez, ya van a empezar y de verdad, espero que les vaya muy bien y espero que te gusten las galletas. –se desilusionó un poco al ver que su intento de declararse, fallaba.

-Pues... muchas gracias por el regalo y por tu apoyo Sora. –a cada segundo estaba más ruborizado mientras guardaba aparte ese regalo especial.

-No agradezcas, después de todo... tú eres quien siempre está ahí para mi y para todos. –le decía con su sonrisa encantadora y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que volvía loco a Yamato. –Adiós, vamos chicos. –se despidió.

-Ahora o nunca Matt. –le susurró mientras pasaba a su lado para irse con Sora y Biyomon.

Yamato, viendo de nuevo esa oportunidad: -Oye, Sora. -preguntó tímido.

-¿Sí?

-Em...

-¿Sí? –lo alentaba.

-Eee... –seguía divagando. -¿nos podemos ver... después de la presentación?

¿Eso era un propuesta para salir? Talvez… pero no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones, intentó hacerse la tonta. -Claro, te veré con los demás. –respondió, ella sabía a lo que se refería pero quería oírlo claramente.

-am... me refiero a que si nos podemos ver tú y... yo. –aclaró tímidamente.

-¿Por qué? –quería escuchar la verdadera razón. Una esperanza comenzaba en su interior.

-Si no quieres, no. –respondió con claro desánimo y decepción.

-No, sí quiero. Te veré entonces, y gracias por invitarme. Adiós. –se volvió a despedir con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

-De acuerdo. –sonrió satisfecho y nervioso.

Sora se dio media vuelta para salir, pero recordó que le faltaba decir algo en esa escena:

-Ah, Matt.

-¿Sí?

-¡Feliz navidad!

-¡Feliz navidad, Sora!

Y con esto, Sora y los dos digimons salieron del camerino.

-.-.-.-.-

-_Con ustedes, ¡los Teen-Age Wolves!_ –presentó el anfitrión del concurso de bandas.

-Ya va a empezar el concierto Sora, de seguro que las galletas que le diste a Matt le van a dar suerte. –dijo Taichi prestando atención a lo que se decía.

-Eso espero. –dijo Sora mientras abrazaba un poco más a Biyomon.

Los primeros rasgueos del bajo comenzaron a sonar, seguidos de la voz de Ishida.

_**1, 2, 3, 4**_

_**Sorezore aruiteku michi no tochuu de oretachi deatta**_

_**Minna chigau mono wo mune ni idaiterun da**_

-¿Se fijaron qué bien canta Matt? Realmente me impresiona. –expresó Gabumon.

-AHHH... ¡Yo amo a Matt así se hace! –sobra decir quien gritó, Jun. Quien agitaba locamente sus pon-pones.

_**Tatakau kimochi no tonari ni yowaki ni naru kokoro mo aru**_

_**Sonna toki mo nakama wa iru wasurerun ja nai**_

Todos estaban más que fascinados de escucharlos cantar nuevamente; podrían verlos en un concierto para televisión y quizás… quizás ganar. Al menos eso era lo que ellos creían...

_**Shimaikonderu buki wo ima tsukawazu ni dou suru!**_

_**Hame hazushitatte ii ja nai ka**_

_**Osoreru na massugu ni ikeba iin da**_

Un ruido se escuchó en las bocinas... y… detrás de los integrantes de la banda apareció un digimon destruyendo todo a su alrededor. Como todos los presentes no sabían lo que tenían que hacer, salieron corriendo de ahí, dejando a Sora toda asombrada y a Matt parado en el escenario. La portadora del amor como es que el techo caía y... Yamato podía correr peligro. Fue a buscarlo y a intentar ayudarlo. Por esa misma sensación fue que no prestó atención al peligro al que ella misma se exponía.

Ishida, en cuento vio que ella no estaba en el lugar que la había observado, bajo del escenario, entonces vio cómo es que un pedazo de construcción iba directo a Sora y resordó una palabras de Gabumon: _¿qué pasaría si algo ocurre y ni tú ni ella pueden saber lo que sienten? _

No lo iba a permitir. Ahora estaba decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos a como diera lugar. Por suerte llegó a tiempo y la tomó delicada y protectoramente para evitar que le pasara algo. Ninguno, en sus catorce años de vida se habían sentido tan seguros como en ese momento.

Con la ayuda de los demás chicos encontraron la razón de las destrucciones por parte de los digimons: Torres de control en el mundo real.

Una vez que todo regresó a la calma en el distrito de Odaiba, los chicos acompañaron a Ken a la estación de metro para que fuera a su casa, después de que él se fue, los demás comenzaron a hacer lo mismo.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, Kari. –dijo Tai.

-Sí, ¿puedo irme con ustedes? –preguntó Sora, ya que vivían muy cerca de los edificios.

-Emm… vamos a casa. Vamos a una reunión a la que fueron nuestros padres. Lo siento, Sora.–comentó Kari.

-Entiendo, no se preocupen; bueno… mejor me iré. –dijo. La mayoría se había ido. Quedaban los Yagami, los rubios, Cody e Inoue.

-Sora, si quieres te acompañamos. Tu casa no está muy lejos de las nuestras. –propuso Miyako.

-Ahora Matt. Tienes otra oportunidad. –le susurró Gabumon.

-¿Eh? –El músico no entendía. Pero como Tai estaba a su lado, se encargó de darle un ligero golpe en la cabeza para que reaccionara. Lo bueno fue que nadie se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido.

-Yo… ¿Gabumon y yo podemos acompañarlas? –preguntó mientras los demás sólo los veían.

'_Ya era hora'_

'_Hasta que mi hermano se decidió'_

-Em… si no es mucha molestia…

-No lo es. –se apresuró a decir.

Con esto, los dos chicos se dedicaron a caminar.

-¿Te gustaron las galletas? –preguntó tímidamente para hacer un intentó de entablar una conversación.

-Sí, estaban muy ricas. –dijo mientras la volteaba a ver.

-Me alegro. Oye, aunque no terminaron el concierto, cantaron muy bien.

-Gracias.

Poco a poco se acercaban al lugar de la casa de Sora, pero estos no querían llegar, querían sentir la compañía del otro.

-Gracias. –dijo Sora.

-¿Por qué?

-Por salvarme… no sé que me pasó que me quedé paralizada.

-Yo sí sé que le pasó. Estaba buscando a Matt porque se preocupó mucho por él. –comentó para Gabumon. Y es que en esos momentos, Gabumon y Biyomon habían empezado a ejecutar un pequeño plan.

-Sí, pues a Matt también le preocupa mucho Sora. Ella es de lo más importante en su vida. Con decirte que guardó muy bien el simple empaque de la caja de galletas. –mencionó Gabumon.

Los chicos estaban rojos de la cara por las declaraciones de sus compañeros digimons. Jamás habrían esperado que ellos dijeran semejante cosa.

-Además, la verdader intención de Sora al venir era que…

-Biyomon… ¿a qué quieres llegar? -preguntó directamente para evitar algún comentario más por parte de ella.

-Sora, nada… yo sólo hablaba con Gabu. –respondió con un poco inseguridad y miedo por la mirada de la pelirroja.

-Sora. –la llamó Matt.

-¿Sí?

-Hay algo que debo decirte. –comenzó mientras miraba fijamente el suelo. –Hoy me hice una promesa. Una promesa que tengo que cumplir y que pensaba no hacerlo. –hablaba con mucha seguridad.

-Te escucho. –dijo Sora al encararlo y mirarlo a los ojos.

-Le prometí a Gabumon que cuando estuviera contigo hablaría de algo muy importante. Pensaba no hacerlo, pero desde que vi que corrías peligro y que había una posibilidad de que te pasara algo o que no supieras lo que siento por ti… decidí hacerlo. –finalmente confesó, dejando a Sora y a los digimons con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué?

-Déjame terminar. –pidió. –Yo te quiero mucho, más de lo que crees. Eres una chica que siempre me ha cautivado por su manera sencilla de ser, por preocuparse por otros antes que por ella, por ser original sin darla importancia a opiniones ajenas… por eso y muchas otras cosas más es que me gustas tanto. –le decía mientras clavaba su mirada en la de ella. –Sé que tú no compartes lo mismo que yo pero… quería que lo supieras. –terminó. Ya estaba dicho, no había retorno, sólo una línea recta hacia delante, y se ella no estaba en esa dirección, al menos ahora lo sabía y no pensaría en los hubieras.

-No digas eso. –pidió Sora. –No digas que no comparto lo mismo que tú porque… porque… -era casi irreal lo que estaba por decir. –Porque yo también te quiero, y mucho; no sólo como al amigo que eres y que sé que pase lo que pase siempre serás. –le dijo claramente.

Yamato simplemente no lo podía creer. Era correspondido. Ella le quería como él a ella. No era un sueño ni una ilusión. Era la realidad. Era verdad.

-¡Matt! Ya pregúntale si quiere ser tu novia. –pidió Gabumon.

Tal vez no era una situación cómoda, pero era muy agradable saber los verdaderos sentimientos del otro.

-¿Es en serio lo que dices?

-Sí… -Sora asintió.

-Wow. –en esos momentos, Matt se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, sólo quedaba algo por hacer.

-Matt, ya pregúntale. –pidió en esta ocasión Biyomon.

-A eso voy… Sora… -la llamó, Sora no podía creer lo que pasaba. No podía creer que su más grande sueño se hacía realidad.

-Sí…

-¿Quieres… ser mi novia?

Sora no lo podía creer, era un sueño hecho realidad. Por fin había escuchado las palabras que tanto tardó en decir, pero… quería saber que es lo que significaba para él.

-Matt… te diré que sí. Pero quiero que me digas qué significa para ti que seamos novios, claro sí me lo quieres decir. –preguntó.

Yamato Ishida lo dudó por un momento, jamás se había puesto a pensar en tal afirmación y estaba seguro que de eso dependería todo.

(1) -Sería una amistad inquebrantable ante los obstáculos... sería dejar de pensar en un "yo" para pensar en un "nosotros". Poder hablar sin mascaras de nuestros problemas, alegrías, sentimientos, con el único deseo de compartirlos; tener la confianza, intimidad mutua, con la total certeza de que no nos traicionaremos nunca. Cambiar con el íntimo entusiasmo de sentir que ambos luchamos por los mismos ideales, que nos queremos, no para dar espectáculos, no para tener acercamiento sexual; sino para luchar por un futuro, luchar juntos, tomados de la mano y no soltarnos nunca mientras nos una el amor. –explicó mientras la mano.

Sora se encontraba muy ruborizada y sorprendida por la declaración de él. Al igual que los digimons. –Wow, fue una definición más hermosa de la que yo pudiera esperar.

-Entonces… quieres ser mi novia. –preguntó nuevamente con cierto temor.

-Claro que sí. –dijo acercándose para darle un abrazo mientras Yamato aprovechaba para atraerla más a sí mismo esperando que nunca se fuera de su lado.

-¡Sí! –gritaban los digimons. Por fin estaban juntos, y aunque habría podido ser una declaración más romántica, no podía ser comparada.

Estuvieron abrazados un buen rato. Disfrutaban de la cercanía del otro.

-Gracias. –dijeron ambos a sus compañeros digimons.

El resto del camino estuvo lleno de risas por parte de los cuatro. Sora y Matt caminaron de la mano y después de un rato, llegaron a la casa de la pelirroja.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Matt. –dijo mientras lo soltaba.

-No hay de qué. Fue un placer. –comentó.

-Entonces…¿ya no van a ser sólo amigos, verdad?

-No Biyomon. Ahora seremos más que amigos. –aclaró Matt.

-bueno. Mejor entro, Matt. Cuídate mucho. –dijo Sora.

-No te preocupes. –se acercó un poco para darle un beso, pero desistió y se lo dio en la mejilla.

-Te veo mañana. –le susurró cerca de su oído.

-De acuerdo, novio.

Después de la dulce e inocente despedida, Yamato se alejó y fue a su casa. Ambos chicos se sentían tan bien de lo ocurrido. Tanto que deseaban sentirse así por siempre.

Lástima que al día siguiente ellos se encontrarían en dos lugares opuestos. México y Rusia.

-.-.-

-Yo aún no entiendo lo que es el amor.

-Ni yo.

-Pues… deberían, a ver. Aiko, dime lo que para ti es la amistad. –pidió Sora -Pues es estar con tus amigos y difrutar de los momentos que pasan juntos, mama.

-Muy bien, ¿y tu Yuujou?

-Pues… cuidar a tus amigos- -dijo el pequeño pelirrojo de cuatro años.

-Son buenos ejemplos. Pero no es la amistad. La amistad es la unión de muchos sentimientos. El amor, es lo que sentimos por los amigos, ¿de acuerdo, hijitos?

-Creo que ya entiendo, mamá. –dijo Aiko, una niña rubia de siete años.

-Muy bien. Ahora… a duerman que ya es tarde. –dijo la madre mientras los arropaba.

-Sí mami.

Sora iba de regreso a su habitación. Entró a la cama y se dio cuenta que su esposo ya estaba dormido, o al menos eso fue lo que creyó.

-Ahora porqué te entretuviste. –preguntó mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos por su cintura.

-¡Matt! Pensé que dormías. –mencionó mientras se volteaba para ver a su marido.

-No. Te esperaba.

-Pues… sólo me preguntaban el significado del amor y la amistad.

-Ya veo, ¿y qué les dijiste, cielo?

-La verdad. Que no existe una definición concreta para dos sentimientos tan fuertes. Que se demuestra ese afecto de muchas maneras. –contó la portadora del amor.

-Sí. Aunque… para mí. El amor es algo como esto…

Yamato comenzó a besar delicadamente a Sora.

Es cierto que el amor ni la amistad tienen límites, y si los llegan a tener es porque no lo son. El camino para comprenderlos es muy difícil pero no imposible. Hay que estar dispuestos a quererlo caminar para que se llegue a su final.

.

.

.

(1) Conversación sacada de _La fuerza de Sheccid_ de Carlos Cuautemoc Sánchez.

**Notas de la autora:**

Acabé!

Muchas gracias por los que leyeron esta historia. Fue la primera que comence a escribir y espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Al final no resistí poner a los hijos de estos dos aunque salieron por un breve momento jaja

Además… este es mi autoregalo de cumpleaños! Jaja es que hoy es mi cumple y quise darme este regalo… sólo les dire que en mi pastel hay diecisiete velitas.

Gracias por leer

Dios los bendiga.

****Amai do****


End file.
